Rent
by RoseWeasly16
Summary: 8 friends 1 fabulous year. Basically this is a story of Rent but it is HP style but I will not reveal anymore.... Ships include- H/G R/OC very minor , R/HR, Luna/Dean
1. Prologue

A/N: Well to me there are to many crappy HP/Rent stories so I will right my own But I do not own Rent or Harry Potter let that be known!!!!!!

It is cold out side and the windows of the apartments glisten with a thin sheet of ice. Neville Longbottom is inside the one on the top floor waiting for his roommate and friend Ron to return from trying to write a song.... again. Setting up his WizCam to point at him he starts filming his documentary.

Neville:

We begin on Christmas Eve wtih me,

Neville, and my roommate, Ron.

We live in an industrial loft on the corner of 11th street and Avenue B,

The top floor of what was once a PlayWiz publishing factory.

Old Quidditch and Rock posters hang on the walls.

They have Ron's picture advertising gigs

at Harpies Stadium and The Leaky Cauldron.

We have an illeagal wood burning stove; It's exhaust pipe crawls up to a skylight

All of our electrical appliances are plugged into one thick extension cord that snake out a window.

*Door sliding open and closed*

Outside a small tent city

has sprung up in the lot next to our building.

Inside, we are freezing because we have no heat.

Neville notices Ron has entered the room turns the camera toward him "Smile!"Neville calls. "Neville not now!" Ron said sadly putting his hand over the lens of the camera. "Hey!" Neville yelled using his wand to clean the lens. He should have known Ron wasn't 100% just yet. He then continued filming.

Neville:

Well sorry about that but Ron has been through a lot anyway.

December 24, Nine PM

Greenwich Mean Time

From here on in

I shoot without a script

See if anything comes of it

Instead of my old shit

First shot- Ronald

Tuning his Fender Guitar

He hasn't played in over a year.

Ron:

This guitar won't tune!

Neville:

So we hear...

He's just coming back from half a year of pain

And withdrawal.

Ron:

Are you talking to me?

Neville looked over at Ron who still was using the same expressionless eyes as usual's since well Dana. He knew he missed her but why couldn't he remember the past he had with Hermione wherever she was.

Neville:

Not at all

Are you ready? Hold that focus- steady

Tell the folks what your doing Ron...

Ron:

I'm writing one great song.

*Crackle Crackle*

Neville:

The fire place glows green

Ron:

Saved!

Neville shrugs his shoulders and continues his film. "We screen zoom in on the fire place!" "Speak!" goes the messaging system for the ."That was a very loud beep I don't even know if this is working. Neville- Neville are you there? Are you screening your calls? It's your Grandmother I wanted to call and say we I'm so proud of you. I'll miss you tomorrow. Oh I hope you like the Stove Heat Charm dear just remember to charm it off when you leave. Oh and Neville I'm sorry Ginny dumped you. So let her be with Harry there are other fish in the sea..."

A/N: Scene! So what do you think? No flames!!!!


	2. RENT

A/N: And we begin again I do NOT own harry potter or Rent (i wish I did but i don't) new writing system when it is a song it is in the middle!

Neville turns the camera back to Ron "Let's try this again, tell the folks at home what you are doing Ron..." Ron looks at him "I'm writing one great song..." "The fire glows again!" Neville turns on his heel to face the fire.(Speak) "Yes!" Ron calls in the background but Neville is to preoccupied with the slight outline of a face in the fire. "Chestnuts Roasting..." "Dean!" They both call in unison. "I'm down stairs and the place has Floo and Apparating blocked! Throw down the key!" Neville looks at Dean's face "A wild night is now preordained" Dean looks around the flames nervously before his head disappears with a pop! Neville looks at Ron "What does he mean..." The fire starts glowing again. "What does he mean detained?!" Then a face they did not wish to see appears. "Ho ho ho!" Ron and Neville look at each other and back away from the fire. "Seamus! Sh*t." They call together. Seamus looks around the apartment as far as the fire lets him. "Dudes, I'm coming tomarrow." Neville looks at Ron "Great! F*ck!" He calls. Seamus continues. "I need the rent." "What rent?" Neville asks. "Last years that I let slide" He prompted. Neville looks straight at Seamus "Let slide? You said we were golden!" "Yeah mate when you bought the building!" Ron called. "When we were roommates." Finished Neville but Ron then cut in "Remember, you lived here. Seamus looks around. "How could I forget. You, Me, Dean and Ginny... How is the Hex Queen?" "She's preforming tonight" Neville states. "I know still production manager?" Seamus asks. "Two days ago I was bumped." Neville replied flatly. "You still dating her?" Seamus asked. "Last month I was dumped" Neville spoke. Ron burst in about his sister "She's in love!" Seamus raised an eyebrow. "She got a new man?" He asked. "Well yes" Neville stumbles on the words. "Whats his name?" Seamus asked "Harry" Neville and Ron said."Either way mates Rent is due or I will have to evict you. Be there by 10 am sharp" His face disappears with a pop!

Then there is a shutter in the electricity and everything goes. "The power blows!" Neville finished.

Neville:

How do you document real life

When real life is getting more

Like fiction each day.

Headlines--bread-lines

And now this deadline

"Eviction-- or pay!"

Rent!

Ron:

How do you write a song

When the chords sound wrong

Though they once sounded right and rare?

When the notes are sour

Where is the power

You once had to ignite the air?

Neville:

And we're hungry and frozen

Ron:

Some life we've chosen!

Both:

How we gonna pay

How we gonna pay

How we gonna pay

Last year's rent!

Neville:

We light our wands and candles!

Ron:

How do you start a fire

When theres nothing to burn

And it feels like somethings stuck in you flue!

Neville:

How can you generate heat

When you can't feel your feet.

Both:

And they're turning blue!

Neville:

You light up a mean blaze!

Ron starts running to the walls and tearing down his posters. They may have been precious once but not anymore not now!

Ron:

With posters

Neville:

And textbooks!

Both:

How we gonna pay

How we gonna pay

How we gonna pay

Last year's rent!

Harry is at a payphone knowing it is the best way to reach Ginny he frantically calls her. "Don't screen, Ginny it's me Harry, your substitute production manager" He practically yells into the phone. Ginny answers calmly "Hey hey hey! Did you eat?" "Don't change the subject Ginny!" "But Harry you haven't eaten all day!" "The Wiz voice delay didn't blow up (exactly) There may have been one teeny tiny spark, Your not calling Neville!" He yells one final time sometimes he just didn't trust her that well.

Dean:

How do you stay on your feet

When on every street it's "Trick or Treat?"

(And tonight it's trick)

Welcome back to town

Oh, I should lie down

Everything's brown

And uh--oh

I feel sick.

It had been about a half hour since Dean had called where was he this was worrying Neville but he wasn't sure how Ron felt. Outside Dean was leaning against a wall. "Getting Dizzy" He says before collapsing on the pavement.

Neville and Ron:

How we gonna pay

How we gonna pay

How we gonna pay

Last year's rent!

They quickly keep adding posters and parchments to the fire to keep it aglow. But up above Seamus is flying his broom talking to his fiance Hannah via portable Floo. "Hannah darling-- you sound sad I don't belive those two after everything I've done. Ever since I proposed to you I'm dirt to them-- They'll see I can help them all in the long run."

Harry is still talking to Ginny desperatly, "Ginny I'm not a theatre person I coul never be a theater person I..." The phone goes dead on the other end and Harry slams it back on the hook hard. But in Neville and Ron's flat since the fire died in there hearth the fire they had started in the oil drum turned green and with a pop Ginny's face appeared. "Ginny?" Neville asked confused with Ron standing next to him. "Neville my Wiz Voice isn't working can you fix it?" Neville contemplates it "Okay all right I'll go!"

Neville:

How do you leave the past behind

When it keeps finding ways to get back to your heart

It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out

Till you're torn apart

Rent!

Ron:

How can you connect in an age

Where strangers, landlords, lovers

Your own blood cells betray!

Both:

What binds the fabric together

When the raging, shifting windsof change

Keep ripping away.

Seamus:

Draw a line in the sand

And then make a stand

Ron:

Use your camera to spar!

Neville:

Use your guitar

All:

When they act tough you call there bluff.

Neville and Ron:

We're not gonna pay

We're not gonna pay

We're not gonna pay

Last year's rent

This year's rent

Next year's rent

Rent rent rent rent rent

We're not gonna pay rent!

A/N: And Cut!!!! Yay Chappie 2 I hope you enjoy!!!!!!!


	3. Light my Candle

A/N: Remember I do not own Rent or Harry Potter

The snow is falling and Luna Lovegood is sitting out on a milk carton with a plastic tub practicing her drumming it was what she really liked. Though it was cold outside and all she had was her plaid converse a black loosed fitting tee shirt and ratty old jeans she liked it. She the heard the gruff voice of Mundungus Fletcher sounded like he was drunk...again. "Christmas bells are ringing, Christmas bells are ringing, Christmas bells are ringing somewhere else! Not here" Luna shakes her head this was common here but then she heard someone groan in the alley next to her" She dropped the tub and ran down the alley to find Dean laying on the ground beaten up it must have been a few Deatheaters. "You okay honey?" She asked. "Luna? I'm afraid so" He said. She knelt beside him. "Did they get any money?" She asked. "No had none to get-- But they purloined my coat well you missed a sleeve" He yelled to no one. "Thanks Luna" "Hell it's Christmas Eve" She smiled."Let's get you a band-aid for your knee I'll change, there's a "Life Support" meeting at nine-thirty, Yes now this body provides a comfortable home for the Wizard Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome" She admitted sadly Dean put his hand on her face "as does mine" "We'll get along fine, Get you a coat, have a bite, make a night" Dean looks at her "But, my friends are waiting" She looked at him and pulled him to his feet. "Your cute when you blush the more the merrier ho,ho,ho and I do not take no" She winked.

Neville started pulling on his coat while Ron strummed out a few chords that sounded faintly like "Musette's Waltz" But as he see's Neville leave he stops him. "Where are you going?" "Ginny needs my help..." "Your such a sucker!" Ron called. "I don't suppose you would like to see her show in the lot tonight?" Neville asked but Ron just shrugged his shoulders "Or come to dinner?" "Zoom in on my empty wallet" He replied sarcastically. "Touche. Take your WIZT" Neville closed the door behind him he pulls out his camera and films a narration. "Close on Ron, his girlfriend Dana left a note saying 'we've got W-AIDS" Before slitting her wrists in the bathroom. And it seems he has forgotten who he had before..." Below Hermione had heard Neville's voice she had wondered why Ron left her but could they get back together she was a different person now...

Back in the loft.............

Ron:

I'm writing one great song before I...

One Song

Glory

One Song

Before I go

Glory

One Song to leave behind

Find One Song

One Last Refrain

Glory

From the pretty boy front man

Who wasted opportunity

One Song

He had the world at his feet

Glory

In the eyes of a young girl

A young girl

Find Glory

Beyond the Cheap Colored Lights

One Song

Before the Sun Sets

Glory

On another empty Life

Time Flies

Time Dies

Glory

One Blaze of Glory

One Blaze of Glory

Glory

Find

One Song

A Song about love

Glory

From the Soul of a young man

A young man

Find

One song

Before the virus takes hold

Glory

Like a sunset

One song

To redeem this empty life

Time flies

And then - No need to endure anymore

Time Dies

He then hears a slight rap at the door. First he thought it was Neville he probably forgot his film. He goes to open it and there is this girl from the flat below. Her mousy brown curly hair is swept across her face. She had her cartilage and her nose pierced with small studs. She was wearing some loose jeans and a very loose fitting top and an over-sized and ratty jacket. Ron swears he has seen her before but where. He then sees she has a candle in her hand.

Ron:

What'd you forget

Hermione:

Got a light?

Ron:

I know you? You're

You're shivering

Hermione:

It's nothing they turned off my heat

And?

I'm just a little weak on my feet

would you light my candle?

What are you staring at

Ron:

Nothing You're hair in the moonlight

You look familiar

Can you make it?

Hermione:

I just haven't eaten much today

At least the room stopped spinning.

Anyway. What?

Ron:

Nothing

Your smile reminded me of--

Hermione:

I always remind people of-- who is she?

Ron:

She died. Her name was Dana

Hermione quickly blew out the candle he had just lit she had thought she had wanted to hear about his girlfriend but she changed her mind.

Hermione:

It's out again

Sorry about your friend

Would you light my candle?

Ron looked at her "Well..." He pulled out a match and struck it and lit her candle it started burning and some wax started melting and dripping down the candle then on to her hands. "Ow!" She said almost dropping the candle. But something else fell from her jacket too. But Ron didn't notice.

Ron:

Oh, the wax it's

Hermione:

Dripping! I like it between my...

Ron:

Fingers. I figured

Oh well. Goodnight.

Hermione nodded and walked out of the apartment when the door closed behind her she felt her jacket for her drugs they were gone. But she thought maybe she could cleverly get him to notice her. So she knocked on the door and it opened.

Ron:

It blew out again?

Hermione:

No-- I think that I dropped my stash

Ron looked at the girl she was so familiar her brown hair that was swept on her face. But, was she Hermione? No. Hermione would never use drugs never.

Ron:

I know I've seen you out and about

When I used to go out

Your candle's out

Hermione:

I'm illin'

I had it when I walked in the door

It was pure

Is it on the floor?

She then bent on to her knees by the couch where she had thought she had dropped her stash. She felt his eyes staring at her in awe.

Ron:

The floor?

Hermione:

They say I have the best ass below 14th street

Is it true?

She said this nervously but then she thought nothing of it he didn't know who she was maybe it was better this way.

Ron:

What?

Hermione:

You're staring again.

Ron:

Oh no.

I mean you do-- have a nice--

I mean you look familiar

Hermione:

Like your dead girlfriend?

Ron:

Only when you smile.

But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else--

To Hermione this was intriging but since she knew he was clueless about her she knew exactly where he had seen her.

Hermione:

Do you go to the Hippogirff Club?

That's where I work- I dance

Ron:

Yes!

They used to tie you up

Hermione:

It's a living

Ron:

I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs

Hermione:

We could light the candle

Oh won't you light my candle?

Ron:

Why don't you forget that stuff

You look like you're sixteen

Hermione:

I'm nineteen but I'm old for my age

I'm just born to be bad.

Ron:

I once was born to be bad

I used to shiver like that

When he said this Hermione worried if he knew who she was what would he do to her?

Hermione:

I have no heat--I told you

Ron:

I used to sweat

Hermione:

I got a cold

Ron:

Uh huh

I used to be a junkie

Hermione:

But now and then I like to...

Ron:

Uh huh

Hermione:

Feel good

Ron had been searching on the floor with her his hopes of this girl being Hermione were dashed. But he then saw the packet of the popular wizarding drug Fairie Dust. He recognized the familiar purple glow on the fine white powder. "Here it..um" He was going to give it to her but decided against it. "What's that?" She asked looking out him. "It's a candy bar wrapper" He said quickly shoving it in his back pocket hoping she didn't notice.

Hermione:

We could light the candle

What'd you do with my candle?

Hermione's candle went out again.

Ron:

That was my last match

Hermione:

Our eye's will adjust, thank god for the moon

Ron:

Maybe it's not the moon at all

I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street

Hermione:

Bah humbug..... Bah humbug

Ron:

Cold hands

Hermione:

Yours too.

Big like my father's

You wanna dance?

Ron:

With you?

Hermione:

No-- With my father

Ron:

I'm Ronald

Hermione:

They call me

They call me Mimi!

Before she left she embraced him placing her hand in his back pocket and fishing out Fairie Dust before she left

A/n and end yay!!! so what do you think so far?


	4. Today 4 U

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update but I'm back and Well I cut out Voicemail 2 if you are wondering what happened.

Ron was half asleep on the couch thinking about what had happened the night before in the loft. Who was she? She was just so familiar looking. But, she wasn't Hermione. That he knew for sure.... But then again. Her brown curly hair and chestnut colored eyes? His train of thought was broken by a tap at the door. He sat up from the couch and was ready to get the door but Neville with his Gryfindor scarf on as usual's got there first. "Merry Christmas Bitches!!!" Was the first thing he heard immediately knew who it was and a small smile cracked on his face but faded just as fast. It was Dean, but this made Neville looked frazzled Ron knew that Neville had to get down to the lot where Ginny was going to be preforming that night. But he seemed to have brushed it off. "Hey Dean!" He said. Dean tossed him the keys he just barely missed. "Your Keys" he said but Neville was still a little agitated. "Yeah 14 hours later what the hell happened to you? Are you okay?" Dean just then looked at Ron. "Yeah I've never been better" "Oh hi..." Ron said. "Oh hi after seven months" Dean said a little annoyed at his friend. "Sorry." But Dean smiled and pulled out a bottle from his jacket and cups and gave them to his friends. "You know what you need? This boy could use some Firewhiskey!" Neville smiled "This is a complete Christmas feast thank you!" Ron was getting a little happier too "You struck gold at WIT!" He exclaimed. "No they expelled me for my theory for actual reality" He said while dolling out the Firewhiskey "One for you, one for you, one for me. It's like being back home. Cheers" He said before downing his glass. "I got a teaching gig at Scotsdale Witchcraft University." "Oh so that's how you could afford to splurge on us!" Neville said but Ron saw him tense up again Neville didn't like being late when it came to being punctual he was worse than Hermione. "No" Dean said before he stood up.

Dean:

No. Gentlemen our benefactor on this Christmas day who's charity is only me by talent.

I must say a new member of the London City Avant-garde.

Luna Isabell Lovegood!

At this point Luna came in wearing a Santa suit with a Poinsettia in her hair and her Radish earrings and bright green tights holding drumsticks high. She then Took out two bags of coins and gave them to Neville and Ron and winked at them.

Luna:

Today for you tomorrow for me. Today for you tomorrow for me!

Dean:

And you should hear her beat

Neville:

You earned this on the street?

Luna"

It was my lucky day today on avenue a when a lady in a limouing drove my way

she said darling be a dear haven't slept in a year.

I need your help to make my neighbors yappy dog disappear.

This Akita Evita just won't shut up I believe if you

play non stop that pup will breath it's very last high strong breath I'm certain that cur will bark it self to death.

Today for you tomorrow for me. Today for you tomorrow for me.

We agreed on a fee a 1000 galleons guaranteed tax free. and a bonus I I trim her tree.

Luna had started singing and jumped over the coffee table in the loft.

Luna:

Now who could foretell that it would go so well?

But sure as I am her that dog is now in doggy hell.

After an hour.

Evita in all her glory on the window ledge of that twenty third story.

Like the Weird sisters do when they got the blues.

Swan dove into the courtyard of the Gracie Mews.

Today for you tomorrow for me.

Today for you tomorrow for me.

Back on the street where I met my sweet where he was moanin and groaning

on the cold concret the nurse took him home for some dittany.

And I dressed his wounds and got him back on his feet!

Today for you tomorrow for me. Today for you tomorrow for me.

Dean clapped and Neville and Ron smiled it had been so long since they both had seen Luna she look most of there other friends seemed to have gone missing in action after they all went there separate ways. It was great to see her. But Neville shifted around in his seat then got up and walked over to Dean and Luna "Well I hate to leave but I have to go help fix Ginny's equipment for the show tonight." Then he whispered to Dean "Try to get Ron out of the loft if possible." He then took his scarf and wrapped it round his neck and grabbed his coat off the back of the couch and left. But He was soon back looking very unhappy Seamus was right behind him. Ron knew that he wanted to talk to both of them so he got up from the company of Dean and Luna. Seamus closed the door behind them and stared coldly at them. He wasn't the Seamus they knew he was now dressed in a business suit and his hair was gelled. He turned and led them outside where a homeless man was sitting on his Firebolt Seamus looked angry "Hey, you bum get your ass of the Firebolt" The man flipped Seamus off before hobbling down the street. "You know Seamus that attitude toward the homeless is exactly what Ginny is protesting." Neville stated then pretending he had his camera with him he put it up at Seamus's face. "Close up Seamus Finnegan the third our ex-roommate who is engaged to Hannah Abbot of the Westport Abbots." Seamus looked at Neville coldly "Ginny is protesting losing her performance space not my attitude ." Ron then got up to face his old friend.

Ron:

What happened to Seamus?

What happened to his heart?

And the ideals he once pursued?

Seamus:

And the owner of the lot next door

has the right to do with is as he pleases.

Neville:

Happy birthday Jesus

"The rent" Seamus said looking at both of them. He didn't notice up above that someone a girl was watching this..... "Your wasting your time" Neville said. "Were broke" Ron stated clearly. "You broke your word this is absurd!" Neville said. "There is one way you won't have to pay" Seamus said knowing that they probably wouldn't do it. "I knew it!" Ron said then Seamus looked at him "Next door, the home of WizardArts you see. And now that the block is rezoned our dream can become a reality you see boys." He said placing his hands on their shoulders. "A state of the art digital virtual interactive studio I'll forgo your rent on paper guarantee that you can stay here for free. If you do me one small favor" He said facing Ron directly. "What?" he asked. "Convince your sister to cancel her protest" He finished. "Why not get an injunction or call the cops?" Neville asked. "I did they are on standby but my investors would rather I handled this quietly." Seamus told Neville. This made Ron furious. "You can't quietly wipe out an entire tent city and then go out and have a drink at the leaky cauldron!"

Seamus:

You want to produce films and write songs?  
You need somewhere to do it!  
It's what we used to dream about  
Think twice before you pooh-pooh it  
You'll see boys  
You'll see boys  
You'll see -- the beauty of a studio  
That lets us do our work and get paid  
With condos on the top  
Whose rent keeps open our shop  
Just stop the protest  
And you'll have it made  
You'll see -- or you'll pack

Dean and Luna came out onto the fire escape just as the girl went into her flat and Seamus mounted the Firebolt and left. Luna giggled a little before saying "That guy could use some pepperup potion!" "Or heavy drugs" Ron added. "Or maybe just group hugs" Neville laughed. Then Dean called down "Which reminds me we have to make a detour tonight anyone who wants can come along" He said this mostly to Ron. Luna finished Dean's thought "Life support's got a group for people coping with life. You don't have to stay long" Neville just waved at them "First I have a protest to save" Luna then looked at Ron. "Ron?" She said almost pleadingly. "I'm not much company you'll find." Neville playfully smacked Ron's shoulder. "Behave!" Then Neville took off down the street.


	5. Tango Ginny

A/N Two updates in one day? Can I make it three? We shall see.....

Neville got to the lot where Harry was fiddling with some wires and cursing. Neville just rolled his eyes trying to approach quietly he fails when he trips on a can and Harry looked up. "Neville?" "Hi" Was all he said. Harry was a good friend but things were a little strained after what happened with Ginny. "I told her not to call you" He said not trying to sound rude. "That's Ginny But I can help since I'm here" Neville stated he really had no other place to be at the time. "I've hired an engineer..." Harry replied. Neville smiled a crooked smile "Great well nice to see you again Harry." He turned on his heel about to leave then Harry called to him. "Wait! She's three hours late"

Harry:

The samples won't delay

But the cable--

Neville:

There's another way

Say something anything

Harry:

Test one, two, three

Neville:

Anything but that

Harry:

This is weird

Neville:

It's weird

Harry:

Very Weird

Neville:

Fuckin' weird

Harry:

I'm so mad that I don't know what to do

Fighting with microphones freezing down to my bones

And to top it all off

I'm with you

Neville:

Feel like going insane?

Got a fire in your brain?

And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?

Harry:

As a matter of fact....

Neville:

Harry I know this act

It's called the Tango Ginny

The Tango Ginny

It's a dark twisted merry-go-round

As she keeps you dangling.

Harry:

You're wrong

Neville:

Your heart she is mangling

Harry:

It's different with me

Neville:

And you toss and you turn

Cause her cold eyes can burn

Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound

Harry:

I think I know what you mean

Both:

The Tango Ginny

Neville:

Has she ever pouted her lips

And called you 'Pookie'

Harry:

Never

Neville:

Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?

Harry:

This is spooky

Did you swoon when she walked through the door?

Neville:

Every time so be cautious

Harry:

Did she moon over other boys?

Neville:

More than moon

Harry:

I'm getting nauseous

Then Harry and Neville start doing an awkward tango in the empty lot with Neville leading but it wasn't half as bad as the Yule Ball during there fourth year. "Where did you learn to tango?" Neville asked. "With Fleur during her and Bill's wedding. And you?" Harry asked. "With Professor McGonagle before the Yule Ball." He said a little embarrassed. But he trips a little. "It's hard to do this backwards." And the Harry stops and looks angry.

Harry:

She cheated!

Neville:

She cheated

Harry:

Ginny cheated

Neville:

Fuckin' cheated

Harry:

I'm defeated I should give up right now

Neville:

Gotta look on the bright side

With all of your might

Harry:

I'd fall for her still anyhow

Both:  
When you're dancing her dance

You don't stand a chance

Her grip of romance

Make you fall

Neville:

So you think 'might as well'

Harry:

Dance a tango to hell

Both:

At least I'll have tangoed at all

The Tango Ginny

Gotta dance till your diva it through

You pretend to believe her

Cause in the end you can't leave her

But the end it will come

Still you have to play dumb

Till you're glum and you bum

and turn blue

Neville:

Why do we lover when she's mean?

Harry:

And she can be so obscene

Neville:

Try the mike

Harry:

My Ginny

It echo's perfectly. "Patched" Neville says clapping his hands together "Thanks." Harry says glumly. "You know I feel great now!" Neville says then the pay phone on the edge of the stage rings it could only be one person and Harry answers. "Honey we're... Pookie?! You never call me Pookie... Forget it we;re patched" He hangs up and glares at Neville who just shrugs before leaving.

Everyone was seated in a circle of chairs in the leaky cauldron before they started with there names. "Steve" "Ernie" "Ali" "Maddy" "Sue" "Hi, I'm Luna." Luna says "Dean Thomas" Dean states sitting next to her holding her hand. "I'm Paul let's begin"

All:

There's only us

There's only this..

Neville trips on a chair walking into the pub with his camera in hand he had run to the loft to pick it up and found a sleeping Ron before he ran down the street and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. "Who are you?" Paul asked. "Oh I'm not I'm just here to I don't have Um Neville, Neville, I'm Neville Well this is quite an operation" Neville stuttered. "Sit down Neville we'll continue the affirmation.

All:

Forget regret for life is yours to miss

Ernie:

Excuse me Paul I'm having a problem with this credo

My T-cells are low

I regret the news okay?

Paul:

Alright But Ernie

How do you feel today?

Ernie:

What do you mean?

Paul:

How do you feel today?

Ernie:

Okay

Paul:

Is that all?

Ernie:

Best I've felt all year

Paul:

Then why choose fear?

Ernie:

I'm a Londoner

Fear's my life!

Look I find some of what you teach suspect

Because I'm used to relying on intellect

But I try to open up to what I don't know

Because reason says I should have died three years ago

All:

No other road

No other way

No day but today


	6. Another Day

A/N: Three updates!!!! Remember the drill if you Review no flames I don't take to them kindly but is anything of mine needs help just let me know KINDLY!

Ron sat alone in his apartment and hears a clank outside and someone knock on the window. He turns to look it was the girl from the night before Mimi. Fighting internally if he should or shouldn't let her in but gives in and opens the door from the fire escape and she comes in. "Are you going to stay in here all day by yourself on Christmas day? If so that is just sad." She said looking at him batting her eyes. Hermione hated the fact she was acting this way but not as much as she first had she seemed to have gotten over that obstacle a year ago. Ron didn't stay anything. So Hermione decided to try and get him out of the loft.

Mimi:

Whats the time?

Well it's gotta be close to midnight

My body's talking to me

It say,'Time for danger'

It says 'I wanna commit a crime

Wanna be the cause of a fight

Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt

With a stranger'

I've had a knack from way back

At breaking the rules once I learn the

Game

Get-up life's too quick

I know someplace sick

Where this chick'll dance it the flames

We don't need any money

I always get in for free

You can get in too

If you get in with me

Let's go out tonight

I have to go out tonight

You wanna play?

Let's run away

We wont be back

Before it's New Years Day

Take me out tonight (meow)

Hermione was trying to entice Ron by using some dance moves from the club. They almost seemed to be working since he was staring at her with an opened mouth.

When I get a wink from the doorman

Do you know how lucky you'll be?

That your on line with the feline of

Avenue B

Let's go out tonight

I have to go out tonight

You wanna prowl

Be my night owl?

Well take my hand we're gonna howl

Out tonight

In the evening I ve got to roam

Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome

Feels to damn much like home

When the spanish babies cry

So let's find a bar

So dark we forget who we are

And all the scars from the

Nevers and maybes die

Let's go out tonight

Have to go out tonight

You're sweet

Wanna hit the street?

Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in

Heat?

Just take me out tonight

Please take me out tonight

Don't forsake me - out tonight

I'll let you make me - out tonight

Tonight - tonight - tonight

She finished her song and sat in his lap but he looked very uncomfortable but then anger flared in his eyes that scared her a bit as he pushed her away.

Ron

Who do you think you are?

Barging in on me and my guitar

Little girl -- hey

The door is that way

You better go you know

The fire's out anyway

Take your powder -- take your candle

Your sweet whisper

I just can't handle

Well take your hair in the moonlight

Your brown eyes -- goodbye, goodnight

I should tell you I should tell you

I should tell you I should -- no!

Another time -- another place

Our temperature would climb

There'd be a long embrace

We'd do another dance

It'd be another play

Looking for romance?

Come back another day

Another day

Mimi

The heart may freeze or it can burn

The pain will ease if I can learn

There is no future

There is no past

I live this moment as my last

There's only us

There's only this

Forget regret

Or life is yours to miss

No other road

No other way

No day but today

Ron

Excuse me if I'm off track

But if you're so wise

Then tell me -- why do you need smack?

Take your needle

Take your fancy prayer

And don't forget

Get the moonlight out of your hair

Long ago -- you might've lit up my heart

But the fire's dead -- ain't never ever gonna start

Another time -- another place

The words would only rhyme

We'd be in outer space

It'd be another song

We'd sing another way

You wanna prove me wrong?

Come back another day

Another day

Mimi

There's only yes

Only tonight

We must let go

To know what's right

No other course

No other way

No day but today

I can't control

My destiny

I trust my soul

My only goal is just

To be

There's only now

There's only here

Give in to love

Or live in fear

No other path

No other way

No day but today...

Ron

Control your temper

She doesn't see

Who says that there's a soul?

Just let me be...

Who do you think you are?

Barging in on me and my guitar

Little girl, hey

The door is that way

The fire's out anyway

Mimi

No day but today

No day but today

No day but today

No day but today

No day but today

Ron

Take your powder; take your candle

Take your brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette

Another time, another place

Another rhyme, a warm embrace

Another dance, another way

Another chance, another day

Hermione wanted to cry but didn't dare she should have realized he was still hurting she was a idiot for trying to get him to love her. It was never going to happen she should have figured that out before. Ron on the other hand felt awful after she left down the fire escape he was being such a prick! She may not have been Dana or Hermione but she was someone. But he grabbed his coat and left the loft on his way to the protest. Instead of apparating he thinks about what he did to me and takes a walk through the park. But he see's Mimi looking cautionsly around till she sees a sleazy looking old man that passes her a bag of powder that has a purple glow after she drops a sickles and galleons in his hand. Ron's heart starts beating fast but hears someone calling to him. "Ron! Ron!" It was Neville. "I was on my way back to the loft to get you for the protest but I see you are already out what are you doing?" He looked where Ron was staring. "Who is she?" "Mimi..." He said in almost a whisper. "Wait the girl who lives in the flat below us who works at the Hippogriff Club?" Neville asked. Ron just nodded. "How do you know her... Oh she's the girl you were telling me about last night well then go get her." Neville tapped him on the shoulder before walking off. "Go get her...." Ron thought to himself. He then dashed across the park to Mimi "Mimi!" He called and she looked up. "I'm sorry about before and was wondering would you like to go with me and a bunch of my friends to a protest tonight?" He asked. Mimi smiled her teeth were perfect in Ron's mind yet she was still so familiar. "Sure" She said smiling "When do we go?" "Well I was on my way now. So..." Ron said. "Great lets go!" She said clasping his hand.

Luna was with Dean in her flat she was ready for tonight in a flowered skirt and a neon colored jacket and a Sunflower in her golden hair and she was holding his hand and they were talking. Talking about love and life and then Luna openly said "Dean I think I love you." "I Love you too Luna" Dean smiled before kissing her. When they broke apart Luna blushed. "What would you say if I told you, that you were my first kiss?" She smiled. "I wounldn't care" Dean replied. "You know do you need a place to stay?" She asked. "I guess I really don't like mooching off my friends" He said. "Well you could stay with me I wouldn't mind." "Really Luna? Thanks" Dean smiled again.

Luna

Live in my house,

I'll be your shelter,

Just pay me back

WIth one thousand kisses

Be my lover

and I'll cover you

Dean:

Open your door,

I'll be your tenant

Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet

But sweet kisses I've got to spare

I'll be there and I'll cover you

BOTH

I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love

Now I know you can rent it

A new lease you are my love, on life

Be my life

Just slip me on,

I'll be your blanket

Wherever,whatever, I'll be your coat

Luna

You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle

Dean

No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat

BOTH

I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love

Now I know you can rent it

A new lease you are my love, on life

All my life

I've longed to discover

Something as true as this is

Dean

So with a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you

, With a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you,

When you're worn out and

tired,When your heart has expired

Both

If you're cold and you're lonely

You've got one nickel only

With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,

With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you

Oh, lover,

I'll cover you,

Yeah,

Oh, lover,

I'll cover you...

Dean then kissed Luna again before they both got up and left the apartment to go to Ginny's protest.

A/N: Being so close to Over the Moon I shall write it right now and La Vie Boheme.

P.S I know it says Mimi but that is who Hermione is now


	7. La Vie Boheme

A/N: I'm Back time to enjoy!!!!

Ron with Mimi was standing with Neville who had just finished the final sound check on the equipment before Ginny arrived. Ron looked up to see Harry in the makeshift light booth who caught his eye and waved to him. But, when Harry looked down at Mimi he almost fell out of the light booth. He had never met her before as he could recall but something about her well never mind he thought.

Not long after there was the sound of a broom and the crowd that had started building up split like the Red sea and Ginny flew in on a broom. When she got to the stage she jumped off landing perfectly. Ron, Mimi, Dean, Luna, and Neville where cheering with the rest of the crowd but they were definitely cheering the loudest. Everyone was so hyped up that they didn't notice the fact that Seamus and his Father-in-law had entered with a few cops. Ginny smiled and was ready to do her protest.

Ginny:

Last night, I had a dream:

I found myself in a desert called Cyberland.

It was hot.

My canteen had sprung a leak and I was thirsty.

Out of the abyss walked a cow, Elsie.

I asked if she had anything to drink, she said,

"I'm forbidden to produce milk,

In Cyberland we only drink Butterbeer" (beer beer beer )

She said,

"Only thing to do is jump over the moon.

They've closed everything real down,

Like barns and troughs and Performing Spaces,

And replaced it all with lies, and rules, and Virtual Life

But there is a way out.

[BACK UP]

Leap of faith, leap of faith, leap of faith, leap of faith [etc]

[continues in background]

Oo-oo-oo

Only thing to do is jump over the moon

[back ups stop]

I gotta get outta here!

It's like I'm being tied to the hood of

a yellow rental truck, bein' packed in with fertilizer and fuel oil, pushed over a cliff by a suicidal Mickey Mouse!

I gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta,

gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta,

gotta, gotta find a way

To jump over the moon.

Only thing to do is jump over the moon."

Then a little bulldog entered.

His name, we have learned, was Benny.

And although he once had principles, he abandoned them to live as a lapdog to a wealthy daughter of the revolution.

a-1, 2, 3,

"That's bull," he said,

"Ever since the cat took off with the fiddle that cow's been jumpy.

The dish and the spoon were evicted from the table and eloped,

She's had trouble with the milk and the moon ever since - maybe it's a female thing.

'Cause who'd wanna leave cyberland anyway - Walls ain't so bad.

The dish and the spoon, for instance, they're down on their luck, they come knockin' on my doghouse door,

and I said "Not in my backyard utensils, go back to china!" (bideebong)

"The only way out is up," Elsie whispered to me,

"A leap of faith

Still Thirsty?

Parched (parched parched parched )

Have some milk "

And I lowered myself beneath her, and held my mouth to her swollen udder, and sucked the sweetest milk I've ever tasted

[slurping sounds]

"Climb on board!" She said.

And as the harvest moon rose over Cyberland, we reared back,

we sprang into a gallop, leaping, out of orbit; I awoke singing

[BACK UP]

Leap of faith, leap of faith, leap of faith, leap of faith [etc]

[continues in background]

Oo-oo-oo

Only thing to do

Only think to do is jump

Only thing to do is jump Over the moon

Only thing to do is jump Over the moon

Over the moon

Over the

MOOOOOOOO!!

Ginny mooed once more and she hears someone in the back moo she sees them "Moo with me!" She calls. "Come on sir, moo with me!" Then a whole bunch of people start mooing very loudly. "Thank you!" Ginny calls punching the air. The mooing gets louder and the people start rioting. Neville who had taken out his camera to film the protest turned it to film the audience instead of just Ginny. Then someone pushed him and he almost dropped the camera. People all over started pushing and shoving and the riot was getting worse and worse with each passing second when the cops started coming in and beating people. Neville stayed behind and kept filming he hadn't noticed that his friends had left without him even Harry and Ginny!

A few blocks away a group of young wizards had just apparated to the leaky cauldron when they all got there Ron stopped. "Where is Neville?" he asked most shook there heads or shrugged their shoulders. Ron wanted to stay out to wait for Neville hoping nothing had happened to him but was pulled in by Harry. After they were all inside there was a jingle at the door. and they looked behind them Neville had come back unscathed! His scarf was a little askew but other then that he was fine. He walked proudly over to Ginny. "Tomorrow om the daily prophet news cast the first thing will be your protest!" He exclaimed. Ginny looked at him "How do you know?" She asked. "They bought my footage of the riot!" He told her. Ginny let out a loud screech and kissed Neville...... On the lips. Harry stiffened a little and tapped Ginny on the shoulder. They started walking to some tables when Tom the bar man approached them "No not tonight" He said flatly. Neville pushed his way to the front of the group "Why not?" he asked a little taken aback. "Because you sit here all night and don't order anything." He said. "That's not true" Neville cried "Just last week I ordered a tea!" "You couldn't pay for it" Tom pointed out. "Oh, yeah" Neville remembered but Luna pushed her way to the front. "Well tonight we can Kap-ow!" She said pulling out a small stack of Galleons. "Well fine as long as you don't move the...." Tom said but didn't finish it was to late the tables were moved there was nothing he could do anymore. He sighed and let them continue. They had moved the tables into one long line and Ginny sat next to Harry, Harry next to Ron who was next to Mimi and so on. They were chatting for a bit when they heard a jingle at the door. It was Seamus his Father- In-Law and some other old men wearing fine robes who sat at the table that wasn't far from the group of bohemians. Dean looked at Seamus before speaking "Seamus Finnegan III Here?" Tom now started to look worried. "Oh no!" He muttered before the group shouted "Wine and Mead!" Ginny got up and slapped her hands on the table the men were sitting at "The enemy of Avenue A We'll stay!" Tom was really worried now "Oy Vey!" Dean got up next to her and continued speaking "What brings a mogul in his own mind to the Leaky Cauldron?" Seamus then got up and Ginny and Dean backed off "I would like to propose a toast to Ginny's noble try it went well" Ginny flipped him off before stating "Go to hell!" "Was the yuppie scum stomped? Not counting the homeless how many tickets weren't comp'ed?" Seamus told them then Ron backing out his chair a little "Why did Muffy..." "Hannah" Seamus corrected him. "Miss the the show?" He finished. Seamus straightened the collar on his robes and cleared his throat "There was a death in the family if you must know" "Who died?" Luna asked. "Our akita........" Ron, Dean, Neville, and Luna finished "Evita." Luna blushed but started giggling and was having trouble hiding it. All the bohemians had sat down and Seamus was looming in front of them. He looked straight at Hermione.

Seamus:

Mimi- I'm surprised

A bright and charming girl like you

Hangs out with these slackers

(Who don't adhere to deals)

They make fun -Yet I am the one

Attempting to do some good

Or do you really want a neighborhood

Where people piss on your stoop every night?

Hermione was flushing a little at what Seamus had said so far in these few hours things had been good between her and Ron now he was just going to mess it up. Well, she decided she wouldn't let him succeed not here and not now.

Seamus:

Bohemia, Bohemia

Is a fallacy in your head

This is Calcutta

Bohemia is dead

Neville got up and then occupied the space Seamus just left and faced the group of bohemians and started speaking.

Neville

Dearly beloved, we gather here to say

our goodbyes

Dean & Ron

Dies Irae - Dies Illa

Kyrie Eleison

Yitgadal V' Yitkadash

Neville fell back onto the table but the wizards caught him and passed him to the end of the table and he smiled.

Neville

Here she lies

No one knew her worth

The late great daughter of Mother Earth

On these nights when we celebrate the birth

In that little town of Bethlehem

He was still lieing in the hands of the wizards and they started rocking him back and forth like a baby before laying him down and he sat up. Then Ginny got up of the table.

We raise our glass- You bet your ass to-

At this point Ginny had just mooned the old men.

La Vie Boheme

ALL

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

Neville

To days of inspiration,

Playing hookey, making something

Out of nothing, the need

To express-

To communicate,

To going against the grain,

Going insane,

Going mad

To loving tension, no pension

To more than one dimension,

To starving for attention,

Hating convention, hating pretension,

Not to mention of course,

Hating dear old mum and dad

To riding your bike

Midday past the three piece suits-

To fruits- To no absolutes-

To Absolut- To choice-

To the Village Voice-

To any passing fad

To being an us- For once-

Instead of a them-

ALL

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

Ginny

Is the equipment in a pyramid?

Harry

It is, Ginny

Ginny

The mixer dosn't have a case

Don't give me that face

Ginny was getting a little annoyed with what Harry was doing instead on slapping him though she kissed him.

Mr. Abbot

AHHEMM

Harry

Hey Mister- She's my sister

Harry said this jokingly and noticed Ron her real brother was laughing actually laughing!

Waiter

So that's five miso soup,

Four seaweed salad

Three soy burger dinner,

Two tofu dog platter

And one pasta with meatless balls

Neville

Eww

Dean

It tastes the same

Mimi

If you close your eyes

Hermione said this laughing and well Ron then smiled at her and she felt great! This was probably the best she had felt in a long time.

Waiter

And thirteen orders of fries

Is that it here?

ALL

Wine and beer!

Luna and Hermione got up on the table and started dancing around.

Mimi & Luna

To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries

To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese

There dancing started to get a little crazy and even a tad inappropriate at this time....

To leather, to dildos, To curry Vindaloo

To Huevos Rancheros and Maya Angelou

Ginny & Dean

Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion,

Creation, Vacation

Neville

Mucho masturbation

Neville stood at the end of the table lifted it and shook as he said this and when Seamus gave him a look of disgust Neville smiled and shrugged.

Ginny & Dean

Compassion, to fashion, to passion

When it's new

Dean

To Sontag

Luna

To Sondheim

Both

To anything taboo

Dean got up on the table and dragged Ron with him.

Dean & Ron

Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage

Dean

Lenny Bruce

Ron

Langston Hughes

Ginny

To the stage!

Mimi

To Uta

Luna

To Buddha

Dean

Pablo Neruda, too

Then just randomly Hermione got up on the table with Neville and started singing with him.

Neville & Mimi

Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow

To blow off Auntie Em

ALL

La Vie Boheme

Harry was pulling on his coat to go get the equipment that was left behind at the lot.

Ginny

And wipe the speakers off before you pack

Harry

Yes, Ginny

Ginny

Well- Hurry back

She the Kissed him before he left.

Mr. Abbot

Sister?

Ginny

We're close

Neville, Luna, Mimi & Ginny

Bisexuals, trisexuals, Homo Sapiens,

Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,

Pee Wee Herman

German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein

Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa

Carmina Burana

ALL

To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy

Weird Sisters- The Sex Pistols, 8BC

To no shame- Never playing the fame game

Dean

To marijuana

ALL

To sodomy

It's between God and me

To S & M

Seamus

Waiter...Waiter...Waiter

ALL

La Vie Boheme

Dean

In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromtu salon will commence immediately following dinner Ginny Weasley back from her

spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, will sing Native American

tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello- which she aint never

studied.

Ginny smiled and bowed from her seat..

Ron

And Neville Longbottom will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection during N.E.W.T.S.

Neville got up on the table and cuffed Ron's ear before continuing.

Neville

And Mimi La Grange, clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being

stirred...And Ron will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song

(Ron picks up a guitar and plays)

Neville

That doesn't remind us of 'Musetta's

Waltz'

(Ron flips Neville off)

Luna Lovegood will model the latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10-gallon plastic

pickle tub.

Luna

And Dean will recount his exploits

as an Anarchist- Including the tale of

his successful reprogramming of the

WIT virtual reality equipment to self-destruct as it broadcasts the words:

ALL

'Actual Reality - Act Up - Fight W-AIDS!

Off to the side Ron is still fiddling with the guitar and Hermione was annoyed and approached him. "Have I done something wrong? You invited me tonight and have ignored me all night long!" "I should tell you" Ron says then something starts buzzing and flashing colors he takes it out turns it off before taking out a white pill from a bottle. Hermione looks shocked but doesn't say anything she just shakes her head before speaking. "WIZT break" She says pulling out a pill of her own and swallowing it. Ron stops for a moment to look at her. "You?" "?" "Mimi." He takes her arm and leads her out to the back of the restaurant to the spaced where people get into Diagon Alley.

Ron

I Should Tell You I'm Disaster

I Forget How To Begin It

Mimi

Let's Just Make This Part Go Faster

I Have Yet -- To Be In It

I Should Tell You

Ron

I Should Tell You

Mimi

I Should Tell You

Ron

I Should Tell You

Mimi

I Should Tell I Blew The Candle Out

Just To Get Back In

Ron

I'd Forgotten How to Smile

Until Your Candle Burned My Skin

Mimi

I Should Tell You

Ron

I Should Tell You

Mimi

I Should Tell You

BOTH

I Should Tell

Well, Here We Go

Now We--

Mimi

Oh No

Ron

I Know--This Something Is

Here Goes--

Mimi

Here Goes

Ron

Guess So

It's Starting To

-Who Knows-

Mimi

Who Knows

BOTH

Who Knows Where

Who Goes There

Who Knows

Here Goes

Trusting Desire - Starting To Learn

Walking Through Fire Without A Burn

Clinging - A Shoulder, A Leap Begins

Stinging And Older, Asleep On Pins

So Here We Go

Now We--

Ron

Oh No

Mimi

I Know

Ron

Oh No

BOTH

Who Knows Where - Who Goes There

Here Goes - Here Goes

Here Goes - Here Goes

Here Goes - Here Goes

Ron was nervous but excited when he kissed Mimi it just felt right. She was perfect a girl he was looking for everything he could want and maybe even more. They broke there kiss because it started snowing. Mimi laughed but they went back inside. Ron brushed the snow off her coat and hair. And they continued to kiss. Everything in the pub seemed to go silent at that point Luna pointed to The group of Bohemians they all craned around to see Ron and Mimi kissing. Neville smiled took out his camera and started filming. Then they broke apart and the group cheered. Harry had just returned and was mad but then saw Ron and Mimi embracing each other and softened up before he went over to Ginny. "Are we packed?" She asks "Yes" he states plainly "You should see they've padlocked your building. They're Rioting on Avenue B Seamus called the cops." "That fuck!" She swears. "They don't know what there doing the cops are sweeping the lot but no one is leaving they're just sitting there mooing!" "YEAH!!!" The group screams causing a few patrons to leave.

To dance!

Mimi

No way to make a living, masochism, pain, perfection

Muscle spasms, chiropractors, short careers, eating disorders!

ALL

Film!

Neville

Adventure, tedium, no family, boring locations,

Dark rooms, perfect faces, egos, money, Hollywood and sleaze!

ALL

Music!

Luna

Food of love, emotion, mathematics, isolation,

Rhythm, feeling, power, harmony, and heavy competition!

All

Anarchy!

Dean & Ginny

Revolution, justice, screaming for solutions,

Forcing changes, risk, and danger

Making noise and making pleas!

ALL

To faggots, lezzies, dykes, cross dressers too

Ginny

To me

Neville

To me

Dean & Luna

To me

ALL

To you, and you and you, you and you

To people living with, living with, living with

Not dying from disease

Let he among us without sin

Be the first to condemn

La vie Boheme

La vie Boheme

La vie Boheme

Neville

Anyone out of the mainstream

Is anyone in the mainstream?

Anyone alive--with a sex drive

OTHERS

La vie boheme

La vie boheme

La vie boheme

Neville

Tear down the wall

Aren't we all?

The opposite of war isn't peace...

It's creation!

ALL

La vie Boheme

Viva la vie Boheme!

They stop and are exhausted Hermione smiles at Ron who is truely smiling and he kisses her again. "Mimi what would I have done without you." He whispers "I'm not sure" She replies "I'm not sure."

A/N:Ta daa!!! First act done R&R please no flames!!!!!!


	8. Happy New Year

A/N: Sorry for the long break in updates but I'm back! There is drug use in this chap. Just warning you.

It was New Year's eve and Ron, Mimi and Neville were gathered outside there apartment Seamus had been kind enough to last night padlock there door also putting a couple of spells that made it impossible to get in. "Well here we are at the breaking back into the building party! Thank you Seamus!" Neville narrated into his camera. Then pointing the camera and Ron and Mimi who were trying so hard to get the door open.

"It won't budge! Not with a single spell!" Mimi complained prying at the door. "Careful" Ron warned she then fell backwards into his arms and started laughing. "You know who gives a crap I got you!" She smiled and kissed him.

"Now ain't that just the cutest thing!" Neville continued. Mimi flipped him off after she broke the kiss. "Oh that hurts so much Meems" Neville pouted. She just rolled her eyes. "You know where is everyone?" He wondered out loud.

"Well maybe their dressing, I mean what does one wear to a party that's also a crime?" Of course then Ginny showed up sans Harry. Apparently they had a little tiff that wasn't so little and separated possibly.

"Chips anyone?" She asked holding out a bag of chips to anyone who would take and was wearing..... A black, pleather, catsuit? "Well you can take the girl out of Hicksville, But you can't take the Hicksville out of the girl." Neville stated filming the her. "Hey my riot got you on the news, I deserve a royalty"

Mimi quickly jumped in "Be nice you two or no awful firewhisky." This changed Ginny's mind "Don't mind if I do!" She took a bottle from the case Mimi had been holding. Of course it was a choice moment for Dean and Luna to appear. Mimi went back to Ron and Neville started filming Luna and Dean "So who are you supposed to be?" He asked.

"Bond, James Bond" Dean answered in a suave tone before Luna jumped in front of the camera "And Pussy Galore! In person."

"Nice very, nice" Neville said.

Ginny approached Ron and Mimi "So any luck with the door?" "Nope bolted Plywood, padlock and lots of charms" Ron ticked off on his fingers to his sister. "Total dead end" He finished.

She sighed "Like my ex boyfriend, hang on a moment" She pulled out a cell phone Harry had bought for her to keep in touch she dialed the number.

Ginny:

Honey

I know your there...

Please pick up the phone

Are you okay?

It's not funny

It's not fair

How can I atone?

Are you okay?

I lose control

But I can learn to behave

Give me one more chance

Let me be your slave.

Of course Ginny didn't know Harry had appareted right behind her.

Ginny:

I'll kiss your Doc Martens

Let me kiss your Doc Martens

Your every wish I will obey!

Harry spoke into her ear "That might be okay, Down girl." He pushed Ginny so that she was sitting on the pavement "Heel.... Stay" Before walking over to Neville who couldn't suppress his laughter. "I did a bit of research down at the ministry technically your squatters there is hope." Then pulling something out of his jacket they exclaimed in unison "Rope!"

Neville had a plan of getting back into the building "We can hoist a line"

"To the fire escape and tie off at" Harry interjected but couldn't figure out to tie the rope till "That bench!" They both practically shouted. "I can't take them as chums..." Ginny muttered "Start hoisting... Wench" Harry laughed. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

Ron was holding onto Mimi's shoulders laughing loudly while Mimi giggled. They both were having a great time. There was only a few minutes left till midnight Harry and Neville had there plan of action set and it would be a few minutes be back in the building.

Time had passed plan was in action they all started counting "5,4,3,2,1 open sesame!" They all called as the door came crashing down. They all cheered and headed up to the loft where they all settled on to the threadbare furniture but a patronus appeared in the shape of a Fox. "Neville Longbottom Rita Skeeter from Buzzline!" "That show is so sleazy!" He complained but the patronus continued. "Your footage of the riot A-1, Ker-ching, Ker-ching! I'm sending you a contract! You can return a patronus to Buzzline!" The patronus disappeared with a pop.

"You know I think we need an agent." Ginny commented "We?" Neville questioned Neville. "Thats selling out" Harry piped up. "But it's nice to dream" Neville said turning out his empty pockets. "Yeah it's Wiz- TV and it's all thanks to me!" Ginny exclaimed. "Somehow I think I smell the wiff of a scheme." Neville said nervously." "Me To" Harry finished.

"We can plan another protest!" Ginny said the ideas already forming in her head. "We?!" Harry looked at her incredulously. Ginny ingnored him and looked straight at Neville. "This time you can shoot from the start" She then turned to Harry "You'll direct starring me!!!" She exclaimed. Neville groaned but Ginny was to happy. Moments later the conversation went to New Years resolutions. "So Mimi what are your New Years resolutions?" Neville asked as he rewound his camera to film her.

"I'm giving up my vices, I'm gonna get a real job." She said pushing hair out of her face. Before they could move on the door slid open they obviously had forgotten to lock it.

All the wizards turned to see the friend turned enemy "Seamus?" They all said in unison. "So I see you've beaten me to the punch." He said dusting off his cloak and approaching the group. "How did you know we would be here?" Ron asked angrily and Mimi's face flushed. "I had a hunch" He said simply then sat on the edge of the couch Ron and Mimi were settled in. "Your not mad?" Neville asked. "I'm here to end this war, it's a shame you went and destroyed the door." Seamus looked the group over. Mimi looked at him "Why the sudden about face?" She asked her face burning. Seamus grinned "The credit is yours you made a good case." "What case?" Ron snapped. "Mimi came to see me and she had much to say." He smiled.

Mimi was getting really angry at Seamus "That's not how you put it all yesterday!" she snapped. "I couldn't stop thinking about the whole mess, Neville you want to get this on film" He pointed to Neville who just rolled his eyes "I guess"

"I regret the circumstances these past twenty four hours" Seamus got up and started pacing the loft. But Ron stood in front of him stopping him in his tracks "Circumstance? You padlocked our door!"

"And it's with great pleasure on behalf of Cyberarts that I hand you this key." Seamus continued and walked around Ron.

"Golf claps!" Luna said sarcastically. Just then Neville spoke up "I have no juice in my battery. Seamus then snapped at him "Reshoot!" "Oh I see this is a photo opportunity" he joked. Ginny stood at her brother's side before speaking. "The benevolent God ushers the poor artists back to their flat were you planning on taking down the barbed wire from the lot too?" Ron looked at her "Anything but that!" Seamus ignored the siblings act and continued. "Clearing the lot was a safety concern we break ground this month but you can return."

"So that's why your here with people you hate instead of with Muffy, at Muffy's estate"

"I'd honestly rather be with you tonight then in Westport" Seamus rambled on before Ron stopped him "Spare us old sport the soundbite"

This was the last straw for Seamus he didn't want it to come to this but they left him no choice. "Mimi... Since your ways are so seductive.." He didn't finish because Mimi got up from her chair and she stood right in front of him "You came onto me!" She shouted. "Persuade him not to be so counterproductive" Seamus responded to her outburst coolly. Ron on the other hand "Liar!" he shouted

"Why not tell him what you wore to my place" Seamus said raising a single eyebrow. Mimi put up a defense "I was on my way to work!"

"Black leather and lace! My desk was a mess I think I'm still sore" Seamus was on the verge of shouting. Mimi's eyes were getting a little teary but she still was standing strong "I kicked him and told him I wasn't his whore!" She yelled. Ron was backing away he looked heartbroken. Seamus looked at Mimi and Ron "Does your boyfriend know who your last boyfriend was?" This caused Ron to snap 'I'm not her boyfriend I don't care what she does."

Mimi started crying lightly Luna went and embraced her friend "People is this any way to start the New Year? Have compassion Seamus just lost his cat"

"My dog but I appreciate that" Seamus said. "My cat had a fall and I went thru Hell!" Luna said trying to comfort him "It's like losing a... How did you know she fell." A silence fell over the loft and Luna's pale face blushed before Dean spoke up "Firewhisky?" he offered a bottle to Seamus. "Don't mind if I do.. To dogs!" He raised his bottle but the bohemians said annoyed "No Seamus to you!" Seamus then left the loft.

Luna:

Lets make a resolution

Mimi:

I'll drink to that

Dean:

Let's always stay friends

Harry:

Tho' we may have or disputes.

Ginny:

This family tree's got deep roots

Neville:

Friendship is thicker then blood

Ron:  
That depends

Mimi:

Depends on trust

Ron:

Depends of true devotion

Harry:

Depends on Love

Neville:

Depends on not denying emotion

Ron:

Perhaps

All:

It's gonna be a Happy New Year!

Ron:

I guess

All:

It's gonna be a Happy New Year

Ron:

You're Right

Luna:

It's gonna be a Happy New Year!

Ron looked at Mimi then she returned the gaze she stilled had tears on her cheeks. "I'm Sorry" They said at the same time. He kissed the top of her forehead. "Well goodnight" She said and walked out the door of the loft to her own flat below. She took out her stash and prepared a needle hoping to make the pain of this night disappear. "It's gonna be a Happy New Year" She muttered as the needle injected her causing a brief spasm of pain that soon dissolved into her high.

A/N: So you like it?? Please review.... and all you Rent heads out there might like my new story BohoUSY!


	9. Without You

A/N: I'm back!!!!! Yippee!!!!

Neville pulled out his camera placed it on his tripod and started narrating he was in the loft and Ginny and Harry were on the roof practicing her latest protest.

"Valentines day, pan across the empty loft. Ron's down at Mimi's where he has been for about two months now. Although he keeps talking about selling his guitar and heading out of town. Still seems to be jealous of Seamus. God knows where Dean and Luna are they could be anywhere. The new pub in Diagon Alley or that shantytown by the river. Harry and Ginny are rehearsing"

"I said once more from the top!" Harry's scream echoed off from the roof into the loft. "I said no!" Ginny shouted back just as loud.

"That's if they're speaking this week... Me? I'm here nowhere." Neville sighed and turned off the camera.

"And the line is 'Cyberarts and it's corporate sponsor Abbot communications, would like to mitigate the Christmas Eve riots...' what is so difficult?" Harry practically was whining to Ginny they had been at this for hours. Ginny pouted "It just doesn't roll off my tongue. I like my version."

Harry ruffled his hair "You- dressed as a groundhog to protest the groundbreaking"

"It's a metaphor!" Ginny snapped. "It's less then brilliant" Harry replied.

"Okay that's it Mister Auror in Training!" Ginny yelled. "What?" Harry asked innocently.

"Ever since New Years I haven't said boo. I let you direct. I didn't pierce my tongue cause it grossed you out. I didn't stay and dance at the Kink Club that night cause you wanted to go home!" Ginny started listing things off. "You were flirting with a man if rubber!" Harry groaned. Ginny just rolled her eyes. "That's what this is about? There will always be men in rubber flirting with me! Give me a break!"

Ginny:

Every single day

I walk down the street

I hear people say

"Baby so sweet"

Ever since puberty

Everybody stares at me.

Boys- girls

I can't help it baby

So be kind

And don't lose your mind

Just remember that I'm your baby

Take for what I am

Who I was meant to be

And if you give a damn

Take me baby or leave me

Take me baby or leave me

A tiger in a cage

Can never see the sun

This witch needs her stage

Baby lets have fun!

You are the one I choose

Folks would kill to fill your shoes

You love the limelight too, baby

So be mine or don't waste my time

Cryin' "Honeybear!" are you still my baby?

Take me for what I am

Who I was meant to be

And if you give a damn take me baby

Or leave me

No way can I be what I'm not

But, hey don't you want your girl hot?

Don't fight don't lose your head

Cause every night who's in your bed?

Who?

Who's in your bed?

_Kiss Pookie?_

Harry:

It won't work

I look before I leap

I love margins and discipline

I make lists in my sleep baby whats my sin?

Never quite, I follow thru.

I hate mess but I love you.

What to do with my impromptu baby

So be wise cause this boy satisfies

You got a prize so don't compromise

Your one lucky baby!

Take me for what I am!

Ginny:

A control freak!

Harry:

Who I was meant to be

Ginny:

Snobby yet overattentive

Harry:

And if you give a damn!

Ginny:

A lovable droll geek

Harry:

Take me baby or leave me

Ginny:

And anal retentive!

Both:

That's it!

Harry:

The straw that breaks my back!

Both:

I quit

Harry:

Unless you take it back!

Both:

Lovers

Ginny:

What is it about them?

Both:

Can't live with them or without them

Take me for what I am

Who I was meant to be

And if you give a damn

Take me baby or leave me

Take me baby or leave me

Take me baby

Or leave me

Guess I'm leavin'

I'm gone!

Angrily Ginny slammed the rooftop door leaving Harry she stormed thru the loft waking Neville who had fallen asleep on the couch. "Whoa whats wrong Gin?" He asked. "Everything!" She snapped and ran out of the loft.

* * *

I was late by the time Mimi had returned to her apartment Ron was sitting on the couch guitar in hand plucking the notes of Mussetta's Waltz. He heard her shut the door. "Where were you?" He asked bitterly

"I'm sorry I'm late!" She stammered.

"I know. You lost your keys. No, you went for a walk; You had to help your mother. How's Seamus? I'm gonna work upstairs tonight" He picked up his guitar and went up to the loft leaving Mimi alone and heart broken.

Mimi

Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.

Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.

The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.

The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.

Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.

Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.

The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.

The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.

Two weeks later Ron had returned to Mimi still jealous but her usage gotten worse and Luna was sick she needed someone. The pain was unbearable for the both of them. She had started the withdrawal process but it wasn't looking good and Luna was now in St. Mungos

Ron

The world revives

Mimi

Colors renew

Both

But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue.

Mimi

Without you.

Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats.

Ron

Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe.

Ron

The mind churns!

Mimi

The mind churns!

Ron

The heart yearns!

Mimi

The heart yearns!

Both:

The tears dry

Without you

Life goes on

But I'm gone

'Cause I die

Ron:

Without you

Mimi:

Without you

Ron

Without you

Both:

Without You

All the Bohemians were gathered around Luna's bed at the hospital Mimi had painted there nails the same shade of iridescent blue. But Ron had left her again. Mimi was looking thinner and Ginny and Harry weren't back together.

* * *

One brisk autumn morning in September the Fox patrounus appeared in the loft again for Neville who had been busily setting up a phone and answering machine in the loft because they couldn't afford Floo powder any more. "Neville Longbottom, Rita Skeeter Labor day weekend East Hampton! On the Beach. Just saw Weird Sisters told them you say hi! Just kidding. We still need directors, you still need money. We know you need money send a patronus back. Don't be afraid of Ker-ching Ker-ching! Neville sell us your soul. Just kidding. We're waiting..." The Patronus disappeared but Neville hadn't really noticed it in the first place.

A/N: You like?? I hope so... just trying to make up for no updates.


	10. Goodbye Love

A/N: This will be a very very moving chapter get your tissues ready... Character Death....

It was now the end of October W-AIDS had practically taken over Luna's body there wasn't much more that could be done but she was holding out with all her might. As much as this trauma and angst that was being caused among the friends it didn't bring them together it was only ripping them further and further apart. Ron almost refused to even look at Mimi let alone speak to her and his plans to leave seemed set in stone. Harry and Ginny were still a little on and off but it was okay but, any plans for a protest were gone. Neville still was getting Owls and patronuses from Buzzline and some how they had gotten the phone number they now had. The one he swore that only his Grandmother and his friends knew.

October, 30

Her breathing was labored and sores were all over her body Dean couldn't stand seeing her like this no matter how much she was reassuring him all would be well. He had seen this take his friends already like Maddie and Sue he knew she wasn't alright. It was almost midnight and then her breathing stopped Dean held Luna in his arms she was gone and never coming back. She fought hard but obviously not hard enough tears were streaming down his face at the thought of losing the only girl he could ever love.

Halloween a favorite holiday among wizards but not today, today it was for sadness and grief. Mimi got up to speak on behalf of her friend Luna although she wasn't quite sure what to say. Start from when she had met her in third year? But, that could blow the cover she was trying so hard to keep. Tears were in her eyes and she finally spoke up. "Luna was probably my best friend, I remember meeting her for the first time. I had just moved to the city and had nowhere to go" She said lying through her teeth. "She saw me on the streets and took me in, She was so kind and loving. A best friend anyone could ever have." She turned to look at the casket and placed a bottle of blue iridescent nail polish on the lid.

She then returned to her seat next to Seamus he put his arm over her shoulder which she pushed off. Seamus had been trying to work his way back into the group of friends apparently things weren't great with him and Hannah.

Neville had been asked by Dean to speak so nervously he got up to give a eulogy of sorts. "Well there was this one time when Luna walked up to a bunch of muggle tourists. They were very skeptical because she was wearing her favorite newspaper dress and bright makeup. Some looked frightend they obviously were lost but she just walked right up to them saying she would escort them out of alphabet city and help them find the circle line" He ended and looked at the attendees they were the eight of them, Paul and people from Life Support.

He sighed and went back to his seat.

Ginny decided to say something I mean she had known Luna for a long time they were in the same year at school! "So much more original then any of us... You find a tablecloth in the street and next year sure enough they would be mass producing it in Harrods. You know you always said how lucky we are thay we we're all friends but, it was us baby who were the lucky ones" Ginny started crying and returned to an empty pew across from where Harry was sitting.

It was now Dean's turn to speak and he got up slowly and approached the coffin tentatively his hands were shaking. When he got there he placed his hands on the lid and turned to face his friends sitting in the pews. He then began to recite the words Luna had taught him.

Dean:

Live in my house

I'll be your shelter

Just pay me back with one thousand kisses

Be my lover and I'll cover you

Open your I'll be your tenant

Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet

But sweet kisses I've got to spare

I'll be there and I'll cover you

I think they meant it

When they said you can't buy love

Now I know you can rent it

A new lease you were, my love, on life

All my life

I've longed to discover

something as true as this is

In the back Mimi stood up and so did Ali from life support and they started singing along.

Mimi & Ali

So with a thousand sweet kisses

I'll cover you

Dean:

When your cold and you lonely

Mimi & Ali:

With a thousand sweet kisses

I'll cover you

Dean:

You got one nickle only

Mimi & Ali:

With a thousand sweet kisses

I'll cover you

Dean:

When your worn out and tired

Mimi & Ali:

With a thousand sweet kisses

I'll cover you

Dean:

When your hear has expired

Everybody else now stood up and joined Mimi, Ali and Dean in there song for Luna.

All:

Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes

Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear

Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes

Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred

Measure a year

Oh lover I'll cover you

Oh lover I'll cover you

Oh lover I'll cover you

Oh lover I'll cover you

Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes

Five hundred twenty five thousand

Seasons of Love

Dean:

I'll cover you

The casket had been placed on the plot and they had all said a few words before placing a sunflower on the grave. They left Dean to be alone for a while and then Neville went off on his own this was just awful how could this happen to Luna? Neville mulled this thought over and over again in his mind. It was just unthinkable. Unfortunately he remembered the appointment that had been made for him today he walked over to a payphone and dialed the number for Buzzline.

"Hi. It's Neville Longbottom. Is Rita there? ...No don't bother her. Just tell her I'm running a little late for our appointment... Yes, I'm still coming... Yes, I signed the contract... Thanks." He slowly hung up the phone and started walking slowly towards his huddled group of friends.

Neville:

How did we get here

How the hell?

Pan left close on the steeple of the church

How did I get here?

How the hell...

Christmas

Christmas Eve last year

How can a night so frozen be so scalding hot?

How can a morning so mild seem so raw?

Why are entire years strewn on the cutting room floor of memory

When single frames from one magic night

Forever flicker close up

On the 3d IMAX of my mind.

That's Poetic...

No that's pathetic.

Why did Mimi knock on Ronald's door?

and Dean choose that alley back wear Luna set up her drums?

Why did Ginny's equipment break down?

Why am I the witness?

And when I capture it on film does it mean that it's the end and I'm alone?

When he got there he noticed Mimi's tear stained face and the fact the Seamus was gripping her arm. She tried in vain to shake away and when that didn't work she whispered something in his ear and he loosened his grip. She quickly pulled away and walked over to watched as Seamus frowned and the two. Mimi ignored him and went to speak to Ron. "It's true you sold your guitar and bought a car?" She asked worriedly. "It's true I'm leaving now for Scotland it's true you with this Yuppie Scum" He said pointing at Seamus who quickly walked towards her. "You said you'd never speak to him again.." He warned but Mimi didn't care "Not, now!" She said looking at him before Ginny stepped in "Who says that you have any say in who she says things to at all!" She declared. "Yeah!" Ron agreed. But, Harry thought Ginny had no need to be butting in on their problems and spoke out. "Who said you that you should stick your nose..." He never got to finish his sentence after being cut off by Ginny. "Who said I was talking to you?" She snapped at him.

"We used to have this fight each night you never admit I existed!" Harry complained. This was worrying Neville and Seamus who were trying to keep the situation under control. "Everyone please calm down." Neville plead.

Mimi ignored this and looked angrily at Ron "He was the same way he was always run away, hit the road, don't commit. Your full of shit!" She shouted at him. But when Neville looked at her he knew she still loved him. "Mimi...." Seamus chided but she ignored him.

"You know what Mimi? Love isn't a three way street, you never share your love until you love yourself I should know!" Ron yelled at her. Mimi looked away. But, none of them had noticed Dean had approached and he went straight up to Ron and looked coldly at him. "You all said you'd be cool today, so please for my sake. I can't believe she's gone, I can't believe your going I can't believe this family must die. Luna helped us believe in love I can't believe you disagree. I can't believe this is good bye."  
Ron walked away Neville following him. Mimi just stood there next Seamus but Ginny was crying her eyes out and Harry feeling awful went over to her and put his arm over her shoulder. She looked up at him "Pookie I've missed you." She said red tear stains were apparent on her cheeks. "I've missed you two Gin."

Mimi looked at them and Seamus who had appeared to be busy with the Pastor and Dean about the arrangements now was the perfect time to talk to Ron. She quickly walked away hoping no one noticed.

"So your going to Scotland?" Neville asked Ron. "Yeah" He was thinking about Mimi still "How could she?" He shook his head.

Neville looked at him "How could you let her go?" "You just don't know!" Ron spoke sadly "How could we lose Luna?"

"Maybe you'll see why when you stop escaping your pain at least now if you tried Luna's death won't be in vain." Neville said looking at his friend. "Her death is in vain" Ron cried. "Are you insane? There's so much to care about there's me, there's Mimi." Neither of them had noticed that Mimi had been approaching and heard what they were saying. "Mimi's got baggage" Ron stated simply but in a melancholy tone. "So do you!" Neville retorted icily.

"Who are you to tell me what I already know?" Ron said his voice bristling. "A friend"Neville said sharply. "Yes, but who Neville are you? They say Neville has his work. That Neville's in love with his work. You hide in your work" Ron said shaking his head. "From what?" Neville asked. "From facing your failure, facing your loneliness, facing the fact you live a lie" Before Neville could say defense Ron continued. "Yes, you live a lie. Tell you why your always preaching not to be numb when that's how you thrive. You pretend to create and observe what you really detach from feeling alive!"  
Those last words really got to Neville and he just cracked "Perhaps it's because I'm one of us to survive!" he yelled. Mimi had still slowly been approaching but hadn't been noticed hearing them fight like this it just wasn't right. "Poor baby," Ron replied bitterly to Neville's comment but Neville continued.

"Mimi still loves you are you really jealous? Or afraid that Mimi's weak?" "Mimi did look pale..." Ron said looking out into a distance as if to see Luna approaching from somewhere far away. "Mimi's gotten thin, Mimi's running out of time and your running out the door!" Neville said now noticing he had Ron captivated with his words. "No more, I have to go" He turned to get ready to leave but gave one more glance back at Neville "I'll write." Then he muttered to himself. "I hate the fall." When he turned around he realized that Mimi had been right behind him and his heart started to beat fast.

"You heard?" He asked. "Every word" She looked up at him tears were running down her face, her slim features seemed to be haunted by shadows, she looked fragile. "You don't want baggage without life time guarantees, you don't want to watch me die."

Mimi:

So I just came to say

Goodbye love

Goodbye love

Just came to say goodbye love

good bye

Mimi:

Just came to say goodbye love

Just came to say

Goodbye love

goodbye,

Ron:

Glory, one blaze of glory

glory

I have to find.

Ron turned and walked past her and when he did Mimi knew that not only was she dieing but a part of her love was dieing as well and it hurt. Then she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She didn't look back she just looked to Neville buy the look of hate and disgust on his face she knew it was Seamus. She pulled herself away from him, "Please don't touch me, Understand. I just need to go away." Neville looked up at her and took her hand. "I know a place, a clinic?" He asked. "A rehab?" Seamus asked. These thoughts mulled over in her head. At least if she was going to die she should do it clean right? "Maybe could you?" She looked at Seamus. "I'll pay." She made a sign signifying she wanted to be left alone for a minute and the two men left leaving her to think things over.

Mimi:

I just came to say Goodbye love

Goodbye love

Just came to say

Goodbye love

Goodbye

Just came to say

Goodbye love

Goodbye love

Goodbye love

Hello Disease.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but here it is the new chapter yay!


	11. Living in England

A/N: I'm back and I hate to say it but it is the end :( But never fear there will be a second part called :Please Call, Your Mother. Our Favorite Bohemian wizards will return!

Decebember 6

Neville's POV

Between finishing his own film and creating segments for Buzzline Neville was exhausted. But, still he managed to send letters to Ron in Scotland (Not like he ever got any replies back.) He wanted to quite Buzzline so badly but he was having enough troubles making ends meet especially with Seamus shutting off the power almost every other day. But today was going to be Neville's day, a day he spent cutting together film for his movie. Watching all these rolls and splicing them together was hard not just physically, but also emotionally. Seeing the all of them, Ron kissing Mimi. Mimi painting Luna's nails, film from Ginny's protest it was all there but they weren't. Dean had left and had called about a week ago saying he would be back by Christmas, Mimi dropped out of rehab they hadn't seen her since, Harry and Ginny were back together and Ron was in Scotland.

Ron had kept his promise to write for about two weeks but then the letters stopped coming. This worried Neville but he knew Ron could take care of himself. But, he still didn't have the heart to tell him about Mimi it would probably break him if he knew. Neville said and continued cutting the film.

Mimi's POV

Getting out of rehab was easy even though she didn't own a wand , living on the street was something totally different. She had nothing, no food, no clothes, no WIZT, she knew she was going to die. She was getting sicker everyday and there was nothing she could do about it.

Ron's POV  
He had to leave he had to get out now. Every night thoughts of Mimi's haunted his mind, but slowly he knew he was finding his song in her eyes. If only he could see her one more time he would be complete. These thoughts raced through his head as he gathered up the few belongings he had and shoved them into a small sack. He was doing this as fast as he could maybe if he started out tonight he would get to London tomorrow by midday. He threw the pack over his shoulder and continued to head out the door to his car. He put the key in the ignition and started his drive home.

It was close to midnight and about an hour back Ron had passed a sign welcoming him to England. But he kept driving he needed to see Mimi. He looked up at the Moon threw his windows and he swear he saw Mimi's face smiling back at him. He shook his head he must be over tired he thought as he drive about another five miles a motel.

December 7

After a restless sleep and hardly being able to pay the price of the room Ron started his journey again he had to get to London was very early in the morning and if at he continued at the same fast pace he would be in London in no time. He knew that every second that ticked by was one less for both him and Mimi. He stepped on the gas and drove as fast as he could praying the cops wouldn't catch him.

Neville's POV

Neville woke up with a very stiff neck. He tried to shake it about but it hurt once he looked around he realized that he must have fallen asleep while cutting film. Boiled within him he wasn't going to do this any longer. He was tired of working for both Rita and Buzzline he had his project and it needed to get done. He got up and glanced at the clock it was almost noon but he really didn't register that in his head he picked up the phone and called Buzzline. "Hi it's Neville Longbottom I would like to speak to Rita... Oh I see she isn't in yet. Well just tell her that I don't care what she says I have my own film to finish and I quit!" He yelled angrily into the phone he was pretty sure he must have scared the secretary really badly but he got what he wanted to say off his chest and it felt good. "Congrats on not selling out" A voice called to him. Neville seemed to have forgotten that at the moment he currently lived in the loft alone and answered "Thanks...." He turned to look for the owner of the voice "RON!" He yelped. Ron was leaning against the door frame. "You came back!" Neville exclaimed. "I also finished my song" He informed his friend. Neville smiled.

"So can you tell me where to find Mimi? I knocked on her door and no one answered..." Ron asked. Neville's heart sank he couldn't keep something like that from Ron. So sighing he took a breath and sarted to speak. "When you left Mimi went into rehab she was there for a few weeks then Seamus came by telling us that somehow she got out we haven't seen her since."He said all this while looking at his feet. But, then looked up at Ron the humorous and friendly look that was in his eyes before was completely drained it was like looking a marble gleaming but no emotion whatsoever. "Have you tried finding her?" Ron asked. Neville nodded yes and Ron sank into the couch. He knew there was nothing to be done Mimi would be found but at this rate she most likely would be dead.

A/N: Actually it's just a filler next is the end okay? Sorry for it being so short.


	12. No Day But Today

"December 24, 10pm GMT I can't believe a year went by so fast" Neville narrated into his camera obviously this would be the start of a new documentary. Neville clicked it off and went over to the projector and was prepping the film so that it could be displayed for Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Dean/ They all were coming together to celebrate Christmas although there still was no sign of Mimi things seemed to keep moving but Ron still seemed to be ignoring everything around him. The telephone rang Neville dashed to pick it up and Dean was at the other end "Hey Neville throw down the key!" He laughed into the phone. Neville sighed hung up the phone grabbed his keys and ran over to the window leading to the fire escape the unlocked it and threw the keys to Dean who caught them. He nodded to Neville who went back inside but forgot to lock the window.

Ron sat on the couch fiddling with his guitar still plucking out bits of pieces of Musetta's Waltz. He had told Neville he didn't things was totally ready to be played yet. But he locked up when he saw Dean enter carrying some groceries which he went and promptly placed on couch besides Ron. "So how you two been?" He asked. "Were okay" Neville replied. Dean chuckled and pulled out some Firewhisky from one of the other two wizards grinned at him. "Ahh... But not yet we have to wait for the guest of honor to arrive!" He laughed. "And who might that be?" Ron asked Dean. "Ginny." Was all he said and the three wizards started laughing. Of course the party couldn't start without Ginny especially if a drinking game was going to erupted it was always fun to watch Ginny always lose against Dean. Dean looked around "So you got the projector.... You finished a movie didn't ya?" Dean asked smiling, Neville nodded proudly. "Well I want to see it" He said heading to the projector that was pointed a white sheet that had been hung on the wall. "Nu uh!" Neville laughed "Guest of honor!" He reminded him. Dean rolled his eyes. And they continued into a steady flow of conversation.

Not far away in a Park that provided the fastest route to the loft Ginny and Harry were walking and talking. "You know Neville said he had something show us do you think he finished his movie?" Harry asked Ginny. "Who knows," Ginny replied. It was cold out that night and she gripped Harry's arm for warmth then something caught he attention a small but very hoarse sounding cough. "Did you here that?" She asked Harry who shook his head no. Ginny let go of his arm and looked around she saw a girl sitting against a park bench her head laying on her knees. She saw he convulse with another cough. Ginny slowly approached the girl. Then she noticed something, "Oh my god!" She whispered. But then looked for Harry who was slowly striding towards her. "Harry hurry up!!!" She yelled pointing to the girl. Harry picked up the pace and jogged over to Ginny and looked at the girl Ginny just knelt by. He was confused for a moment until he realized it was Mimi. "Mimi? It's me Ginny" Ginny said touching Mimi's shoulder. Mimi looked up her features even more shadowed then the last time they had seen her almost three months ago. "Ginny? Harry?" She replied weakly. "You wanna us to take you to a hospital or something?" Ginny asked. Mimi shook her head "No, please no take me to the loft." She begged with sad eyes. Ginny looked up at Harry and he sighed but he knew he had to help her he knelt beside he on the other side from where Ginny was and picked her up. They both started walking as fast as they could to get to the loft.

Still waiting for their "Guest of honor" Ron, Neville and Dean were still chatting till a sound broke the silence of the air outside. "Neville! Ron! Anyone help!" Neville and Ron both recognized the voice and ran to the fire escape window that Neville had left open. They looked down to see Ginny and Harry holding someone. "Ginny?" Neville called. "It's Mimi we can't get her up the stairs!" She yelled back. Ron's eyes widened in fear. "No he muttered he ran back inside and ran out the door to help Harry and Ginny. Dean and Neville followed closely behind. They opened the door to the building and Ginny and Harry rushed Mimi inside, running as fast as they could they got to the loft. "Put her on the couch" Ginny called. But thanks to Dean's explosion of supplies that wasn't possible. So quickly they grabbed a couple of ratty blankets and Dean took off his coat. He bundled it up into a make shift pillow. Harry put Mimi on the table and they draped the blankets over her. Then they all stepped back except for Ron who say by her side. "Dean can you get of St. Mungo's? Fast" Harry called over to Dean who quickly grabbed the phone and called the emergency line. "Hello? St. Mungo's? I'm on hold!" He called back to Harry. Ron wouldn't take his gaze off Mimi he wasn't going to lose her she wasn't going to be another Dana he had to make sure of that. Then she spoke to him. "I s-should tell you Seamus wasn't any..." "Shhh... I know" he replied "I should tell you why I left it wasn't cause I didn't" "I know" She interrupted. "I should tell you I'm Hermione Granger" She whispered the last to words. Ron couldn't believe what she just said. She was she really was his Hermione. She had been with him the whole time. The rest of the group moved uncomfortably they were also in shock this, this girl Mimi was actually Hermione?

Hermione whispered one more thing that only Ron could hear. "I should tell you I love you..." Her eyes closed and she started coughing she was really sick she was dieing. Tears rolled down Ron's face he had just found and he was going to lose her but she had to hear his song. "Who do you think you are? Leaving me alone with my Guitar. Hold on there's something you should here it isn't much but it took all year."

Ron:

Your eyes

As we said our goodbyes

Can't get them out of my mind

And I find I can't hide

From your eyes

The ones that took me by surprise

The night you came into my life

Where there's moonlight

I see your eyes

How'd I let you slip away

When I'm longing so to hold you?

Now I die for one more day cause there's

Something I should have told you

Yes there's something I should have told you

When I looked in to your eyes

Why does distance make us wise?

You were the song all along

And before the song dies

I should tell you

I should tell you

I have always loved you

You can see it in my eyes

Ron was now crying Hermione wasn't breathing anymore. She was gone and not coming back. Her eyes were closed peacefully as if she was asleep. Ron let go of her hand which he had been clasping "Mimi!" He called. He looked away for a moment and noticed that her hand twitched. Dead people don't move do they? He thought to himself. Her hand started to move "Hermione" he whispered. "I jumped over the Moon!" She told him as she slowly sat up. She was alright! "Oh my god!" Ginny laughed at what Hermione had just said. "I was in a tunnel heading to this warm white light, and I swear Luna was there... And she looked good" She was sweating "Your drenched" Ron commented. Ginny put her hand on her forehead "Her fever's breaking." They all smiled and Hermione hugged Ron it seemed like they would never part. Neville smiled and walked over to the projector and started the film. The title flashed across the screen "Today 4 U: Proof Positive" although the film was grainy they all enjoyed it. First was Ginny waving at the camera in her cat suit from new years ever. Then it was Hermione, Luna and Ginny out on the fire escape chatting. Film from them dancing in the Leaky Cauldron. There was even some film of Neville. Considering the odd angles they guessed Ron must have stolen his camera. They laughed and smiled at all the good times they had such as when Ron locked Hermione out on the fire escape. The memories rolled by and with each one the happiness grew. They all smiled and watched the film. Dean had finally gotten through to St. Mungos and they were on there way but that didn't matter anymore because they all were together again even without Luna. The film came to a close running on one small clip of Luna by herself waving at the camera the screen faded to black and four words appeared "No day but today"

Fin

A/N:Wahhh!!!! I can't believe it's over!!! Please review and tell me what you think. And no flames okay peeps. Thanks for reading I love you all!


End file.
